bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Immortality
Immortality, also called Eternity, Eternal Life, or even Everlasting Life, is the power and ability of eternal youth and infinite lifespan and to live forever, without aging or being subject to disease. The term immortality does not necessarily mean invincible, as immortal beings can still be killed in certain ways - vampires are considered immortal beings but they can also be killed. Being immortal means one will never age and recover from almost any injury. It is worth nothing that 'immortality' in the supernatural world is not immunity to death; Dracula stated that every creature must have a weakness and that nature would never allow a truly immortal being to exist. Professor Atticus Shane said that human blood was the life force of an immortal. Capabilities Users possess an infinite, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some users are the defensive type, simply preventing such damage from appearing (invulnerability/protection), while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them. Holders Absolute Immortals These particular beings are considered to be constant, completely indestructible and immune to age and disease. They cannot be killed, thus making them immortal in every regard (though some of them can be banished or killed by God). *'God' - God is nearly omnipotent and omniscient, absolutely invincible and eternal, and has an nearly infallible durability threshold and is invincibly durable enough to take any hit undamaged. However, Death has claimed that he is able to reap God and Amara proved to have enough power to potentially kill Him. *'The Darkness' - A primeval and destructive force that has existed just as long as Death and God, Amara is immortal and nearly completely indestructible to anyone except God Himself. *'Death' - Death is immortal and pretty much invincible and durable enough to take almost any hit undamaged, however it appears Amara and God are capable of killing him. *'Oracle' - As the Original Seraphim Angel, even when in his vessel or in his manifested body, Oracle has an indefinitely long lifespan, doesn't age and is immune to and is unaffected by sicknesses, viruses, diseases, illnesses, poisons, toxins, and every form of cancer. He never tires, and does not need or require eating, sleeping, drinking, or breathing to sustain himself. He is practically indestructible, with not even Archangel blades being able to harm him. Only Death's Scythe, the primordial beings are able to kill him. *'Jesus Christ' - Being the son of God, Jesus has the ability to live forever, without aging or being subject to disease. He has existed for over 2,000 years. He cannot be killed and is nigh-invincible, however, God, Death, and Oracle can kill him. *'War' - Same as Death; however, removing the horseman's ring caused him to become a "withered husk." Additionally, War can't be killed unless all of war ceases in the entire Multiverse. *'Pestilence' - Same as Death; however, removing the horseman's ring caused him to become a "withered husk." Additionally, Pestilence can't be killed unless all of sickness ceases in the entire universe. *'Famine' - Same as Death; however, removing the horseman's ring caused him to become a "withered husk." Additionally, Famine can't be killed unless all of hunger ceases in the entire universe. Advanced Immortals These particular beings are immune to age, viruses, and disease. However, they can still be killed through the use of special weapons, powers and rituals and more powerful beings. *'Archangels' - Archangels have an infinitely, indefinitely long lifespan and aren't underneath time, and even their vessels are unaffected by age or diseases, and they don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They are some of the oldest things in all of Creation. They're nearly indestructible, but an Archangel blade can hurt and kill them, as can God, Death, and Oracle themselves. *'Dracula' - The Original Vampire, Dracula, is unconditionally and truly immortal. He is immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases, the negative effects of sunlight, werewolf venom, and all forms of physical and magical death. Because of his demonic vampire side, Dracula is also unaffected by and cannot be neutralized by regular wooden weapons or even the White Oak Stake, albeit they still cause great pain. Dracula's immortality makes him virtually indestructible, however, the only known way to permanently kill Dracula is to stab him in the heart with the Blade of the Van Helsings. *'Seraphim' - As the very first, highest, and most powerful order of angels in all of creation, Seraphim have an indefinitely infinite long lifespan. They aren't underneath time and are unaffected by aging or diseases, and need nothing to sustain themselves, no sleep, air, food, or drink. Even they're vessels are unaffected by these things. As the oldest angels in creation, they are next to truly indestructible. Only their own blades and Death's Scythe can kill them. Higher Immortals * Alpha Elder Vampires - Alpha Elder Vampires are immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases, and traditional methods of vampire destruction. The Alpha Elder Vampires, unlike Dracula, have conditional immortality, as they can be killed by stabbing them in the heart with a stake carved from the White Oak Tree called a White Oak Stake. An Alpha Elder can be weakened by werewolf venom, which will eventually cause them to hallucinate, run fever, along with becoming crazy and paranoid. Though unlike normal Vampires the effects are only temporary and they will recover within a day. Vervain can also be used to weaken and slow them down, though less so than a normal vampire as they will heal from the effects much more quickly. Like all vampires, the Alpha Elders burn when exposed to sunlight without daylight amulets, but sunlight will not kill them. Though they can't be killed permanently by regular wooden stakes and weapons, a wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Alpha Elder Vampire briefly, appearing as if they were dead, but they will revive within one to a few hours. * Turok-Hans - Being creatures older than humans and souls, the Turok-Hans are immortal, in a variety of senses, having an ageless lifespan, meaning they simply do not age, and can not be killed by but several means, devised by God himself. Even when killed by this weapon, the Turok-Han's essence will survive and return to Purgatory. Other Immortals *'Angels' - Angels, even in their vessels, don't age and cannot be killed by diseases, toxins or Earthly weapons. *'Demons' - As corrupted human and monster souls and fallen angel that were cast into Hell, Demons do not age and cannot be killed by conventional means. *'Dhampirs' - Due to their Vampire heritage, Dhampirs do not physically age and are immune to natural death, diseases, and all they traditional ways that can kill vampires. However, after they are born, they age normally until they reach adulthood, at which point they cease to age and can potentially live forever. Once they stop aging, they then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection, including a werewolf bite. *'Frankenstein' - His method of immortality had nothing to do with magic, spells or rituals are not a part of the formula, only science which was that of his own creator, Victor Frankenstein. It's stated by Doc Benton that there is a formula, suggesting that it was a chemical. He was created from Victor stealing other people's organs and body parts. *'Hybrids' - Hybrids are immortal because they have both a werewolf gene, and a vampire gene. The only way to kill a hybrid is through decapitation or heart extraction. *'Pagan God Deities' - Pagan God Deities can live forever as they are immune to aging and disease. Many have been around for centuries or even millennia. Each one has a unique way to be killled. *'Phoenix' - Phoenix are immortal and they do not age at all. A Phoenix is immune to death by natural causes and aging. *'Reapers' - Reapers are not subjected to hunger, disease, or age. *'Shtriga' - By feeding off life force, the Shtriga can live for an extended period of time, the limits of this are unknown. *'Vampires' - Vampires can potentially live forever and are immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases, and illnesses. They can't grow old and don't acquire conventional diseases that affect humans. The only weapons that can weaken and kill a vampire is werewolf venom, which will infect the wound and spread through the bloodstream. After that the vampire will start to hallucinate and throw up his meals. Ultimately the vampire dies, crazy and suspicious for everything. Vervain can also be used to weaken and slow down a vampire. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip out their heart, burn or decapitate them, and the most well-known method, a wooden stake through the heart. Dracula was said to be the world's first immortal creature and the only true immortal vampire. *'Wendigo' - Wendigos can live forever, supposedly about hundreds of years. *'Werewolves' - It is unknown whether or not werewolves fit into this category. Werewolves age, but are resistant to the process. Because they are living creatures, it is unclear if they are resistant to the process or continue to age naturally. However, once a werewolf is born or once a person is bitten, they age slower than humans. But either way, once werewolves reach a certain age, they stop aging. If a werewolf becomes a hybrid, he/she will not age. It is possible that their healing factor slows down their aging. Simple Immortals These are beings that are capable of living forever and are immune to aging and diseases, however they can die as easily as mortals from physical wounds. *'Djinn' - Djinns possess a longer life span than humans and can potentially live forever. *'Fairies' - Faeries can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal beings, implying that they eventually face natural death. The age of 130 is said to be young and 500 is said to be halfway to being an elder. They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. Upon dying, a fairy returns to their original appearance and their corpse dissolves into glittering dust. Fairies can live extraordinarily long lifespans, such as over 5000 years old. *'Kitsune' - Kitsune have an extended to prolonged life span. Some have been known to be as old as 900 to ovver 1,000 years of age. *'Merfolk' - Merfolk can live forever, never age and are immune to all normal and supernatural diseases and cannot get injured easily. *'Skinwalkers' - Skinwalkers have a slower aging process and when they reach a certain age to stop aging. *'Succubus' - While they are not immortal, Succubi possess longer lifespans than humans. However, as demonic-like beings, Succubi are immortal. They live indefinitely, and can't be killed through conventional means. *'Witches' - Witches can use spells and herbs to delay the aging process, but it will eventually catch up with them. Unless they are killed and have their body preserved, in which when they are awakened they'll look the same as they did when they died. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by God Category:Powers possessed by Death Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Demons Category:Powers possessed by Vampires Category:Powers possessed by Witches